Maki Shidou
|style = |status = Active |appearances = Anime, Manga, Game |debut_(anime) = Episode 01 |debut_(manga) = Chapter 003 }} is a member of the Origami Family's Elite Guard and an alumna of Heijou Institute. Appearance Maki is a teenage girl with short orange hair and matching eyes. She has two long locks of hair, one of which she usually styles into a braid. She wears the uniform of the Elite Guard, but does not wear a pleated skirt or a long dress shirt. Instead, she wears a short pencil skirt that exposes a pair of spats and a dress shirt with shorter sleeves. She also binds her forearms and knuckles in bandages and wears a pair of knee-high boots with shin plates. In casual affairs, Maki often drapes a white-and-purple varsity jacket over her shoulders. Personality She possesses an unswaying conviction and utmost loyalty to Origami Family, especially Yukari herself, but can easily lose her composure if she feels that she failed Yukari and her goal. She is also popular among boys and girls alike. Despite thinking that she isn't strong, she love power, and don't care where she have it, demon or god. She believe strength is justice, don't have strength is useless, and she want it to reach the level she dream(possibly Yukari's level) Background Not much about her background, aside from she became Toji and joined Heijou Institute, achieved the feat of winning the two kenjutsu tournaments before the present, and was later admitted into the Origami Family's Elite Guard, obtain the First Seat before the series start. Her main duties as the Elite Guard involves acting as Yukari Origami's bodyguard as well as the direction of Aradama operations. Chronology Both Maki and fellow Elite Guard Suzuka Konohana were assigned to oversee the progress of the National Swordsmanship Tournament. She would later join the rest of the elite guard as Yukari Origami attended the decisive match between Kanami Etou of Minoseki Academy and Hiyori Juujou of Heijou Institute, and Maki would be one of the first to counterattack against Hiyori's attempt to strike down Yukari. After the successful escape of Hiyori with the help of Kanami, Maki and the rest of the elite guard were relegated to their duties as Yukari's bodyguards. Meanwhile, Maki and Suzuka interrogated the teammates of the two fugitives, Mai Yanase and Sanae Iwakura, and they would later dismiss the two after confirming their lack of awareness of the actions of the fugitives. Combat Abilities Master Swordsmanship: Maki is extremely skilled in kenjutsu, so skilled that she became Champion of National Swordsmanship Tornament two time consecutively, earning the First Seat of Origami Family's Elite Guard. Even though she held back, still pressing Hiyori Juujou hard. Each of her sword blow is being described as sharp and heavy. * Swordsmanship Style: - A style that teaches the concept of "striking the truth" as a foundation, unleashing an enclosed "power" and using all of one's might in each single blow. At the same time, the concept that "moving three sun (approx. 3.03 cm) exposes an enemy's weaknesses" is also passed down among practitioners, providing the strength of being versatile in aspects other than offense. Immense Strength: She possesses great strength which according to her profile she rarely is dispatched into the field, and Aradama quickly fall at the rare occasions where she is given the chance to draw her sword. Each of her sword blow is being described as sharp and heavy. Immense Speed: She have a great speed, capable of keeping up with Hiyori, a very fast Toji. Insight: She has shown the ability to see through her opponent sword skill. She easily perceive Hiyori sword skill. Utsushi Proficiency: As a Toji of Elite Guard, she can maintain utsushi for a very long time, a simple scratch can't make her lose her concentration on maintaining her utsushi. Noro Empowerment: As member of the Elite Guard, Maki gained access to the ability to empower oneself using noro Equipment Okatana: - A heirloom sword passed down for generations within the Minamoto family, appearing frequently in various historical tales. It was formerly called Hizamaru, but this name was changed three times before settling on Usumidori. References Category:Characters Category:Origami Family Elite Guard Category:Female Characters